flurutusfandomcom-20200213-history
Svatz Nushanay
Svatz Nushanay is a Reptilian Humanoid and a member of the dark guild, Swords of Lightning. Personality Svatz is quiet for the most part. He likes to cause havoc and chaos more so he can watch from a distance. It amuses him what an arrow or well placed poison can do to a mass just from effecting a single person. If he is talking to you and you haven't had an attempted poisoning, it would mean that either he likes you or just respects you enough not to. Special Form A wing sprouts from Svatz's back. It's primary purpose defense. Known Attacks/Abilities * Nebel des Todes (Mist of Death)~ Svatz exhales a toxin into the air that, if inhaled, will slow a persons cognitive functions. The poison is barely visibly to the untrained eye, and lingers where Svats moves. * Des Schnitters Touch (Reaper's Touch)~ A pocket under the tongue, is where Svatz's body holds darts covered in a toxin meant to momentarily paralyze a target. Sadly though the darts are small, so it is difficult to get them past armor and the like. * Miasmic Wolke (Miasmic Cloud)~ Svatz plunges his hand into the earth. Up from it rises a smog that debilitates vision and the ability to breathe. * Herde von Sporen (Herd of Spores)~ Svatz calls upon the earth to protect himself. Mushrooms sprout from the ground and release a spores filled with toxins into the air. Depending on the amount exposure to the toxins, the results could range anywhere from numbness to death. * Panacea~ Svatz cares little about friendly fire, but for the cases that someone is to important to lose; he has a cure for his poisons. His 'application' of the remedy is somewhat.....odd. Special Form Attacks/Abilities * Steinmauer (Stone Wall)~ Svatz's wing has scales that are tough enough to withstand a lot of beatings. He mostly plants it into the ground to gain better leverage, but like a shield it can also be used on the offensive. * Halluzinieren (Halucination)~ With the rumbling of a stomach, Svatz spits out a contact venom that will make a person see horrific things. The victim is not able to tell friend from foe, and will see all as horrors out to get them. * Haut des Frosches (Skin of the Frog)~ While in his special form, Svatz seems to sweat a toxin that a paralyze different limbs. If this goes untreated for half a week, paralysis could be permanent. Background Svatz is a man of much secrecy. Some say that like a crocodile, he was born in the muck with a nest of eggs. That he was the only one to crawl out. Others fable him to be something summoned, only to turn on his master. One thing people know to be fact. Those he is hired to kill, don't often last longer than a week. The elves once thought to kick him from his home, inside of the Faerie Forest. Scouts were found strung from a tree the next morning. A couple had been shot with arrows (Warning shots), while others were still twitching from being poisoned with slow deaths. Never does an elf now step into his small part of the woods. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Swords of Lightning Members Category:Humanoid Category:Diviner Category:Deaths knight